


Roomies

by redeem147



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tara leaves Willow, she doesn't know where to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roomies

The sun shone through the window curtains in the Summers’ kitchen. Buffy put down her coffee cup and placed her hand on Tara’s. “You know that you can stay as long as you want,” she said with compassion.

 

“Thank you, Buffy,” Tara sighed, the tears glistening in her eyes, “but everything here reminds me of her. I’ll be leaving after supper.”

 

Buffy was concerned with the haste of the decision. “Where will you go?” she asked.

 

Tara replied, “I wish I knew.”

 

 

The grayness of dusk was fading into darkness as Spike leaned against a tree in the cemetery. Taking a long drag on his cigarette, he said, “This is not the best place to be after dark, luv.”

 

Startled, Tara looked up from her seat on the grass, her suitcase by her side, tears staining her cheeks. “Maybe I’m counting on that.”

 

Spike was surprised by the depth of the pain in her voice. “I know you’re hurting,” he said, “I know what happened, but there are less painful ways of committing suicide than being a midnight snack.”

 

“Well,” Tara replied, “at least I’d be of use to someone, then.”

 

Spike grabbed the young woman’s arm and pulled her to her feet. “All right,” he said, “If we’re going to have a pity party we might as well take it inside.” He picked up her suitcase and carried it to his crypt. “Well, come on, then,” he called to her. She followed numbly.

 

 

“She used me,” Tara said, looking into the amber liquid in her glass, “she played with my mind and used me to learn about magic. I’ve been so stupid, but I loved her. I still love her.”

 

“Yeah,” Spike nodded sympathetically, “Love makes you stupid.” He took a swig from his bottle. “Even when they run hot and cold on you, and you don’t know whether they’re coming or going, you don’t give up. Even when you feel like your guts have been kicked in,” He refilled Tara’s glass, “you keep on loving. Bloody idiots, that’s what we are.”

 

“We aren’t stupid people though, Spike. You’re intelligent, I’m intelligent. Why do we let them do it to us?” Tara took another sip from her glass. Spike smiled, “If I knew that, pet, I’d make it stop.”

 

 

Spike realized with surprise that they’d been talking and drinking all night. Tara tottered on her seat. “Go to bed, luv,” the vampire said, “You’re wasted. I’ll take the floor.”

 

Tara wouldn’t hear of it. “This is your place. I can’t put you out of your bed.”

 

Spike helped the drunken young witch to his bed and laid her down. “It’s not bad. I’ve slept buried in raw earth in a pinch. Floor’s quite cozy in comparison, really.” He was speaking to himself. Tara had already passed out. He pulled the covers over her gently then lay down on the floor beside the bed. “Sleep tight,” he said.

 

 

Midday, Spike was awakened by the sound of loud sobbing. Tara was crying in her sleep. “Poor kid,” he thought. “She must be having a nightmare. Damn Red.” He got up and looked down at her, but she hadn’t awakened. Her face contorted with grief, and she thrashed about restlessly. Spike lay down on his bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her. She calmed, her body relaxing. “At least now I can get some sleep,” he thought.

 

 

By nightfall, Tara still hadn’t wakened. Spike got up and watched his day’s tape of “Passions”. “Let her sleep,” he thought. “She’s been through a lot.” He went outside to check on any nighttime activity. Buffy was standing outside the crypt.

 

“Spike,” she asked, “have you seen Tara? She left last night and I have no idea where she went. She was pretty upset.”

 

“I have better things to do besides keep an eye on your friends,” he replied. “She’s a big girl. I’m sure she can look after herself.”

 

Buffy was angry. “Look. I know you don’t care much for anyone but yourself, but she could be hurt, or worse.”

 

He walked towards her and reached out to touch her hair. “Buffy...”

 

“Spike,” she said, “I told you that I’m not ready to deal with this, with you, us. I don’t know. Right now I’m worried about Tara.”

 

Tara stuck her head out of the entrance of the crypt. “Everything okay out there?” she called. “Spike? I wondered where you went.”

 

Buffy was shocked. “She’s staying with you? Why didn’t you say that? Why is she staying with you?”

 

“Since I’m only interested in myself, I’m sure you’ll understand why I don’t feel the need to explain anything to you.” he replied. “Coming, luv,” he called to Tara. “Bye, Slayer.” He popped back into his crypt and disappeared.

 

 

“You know, Spike,” Tara called out to him, “You have a pretty nice bathroom for someone who doesn’t use one. At least, I assume you don’t.” She blushed. “Um, and I know that you don’t use this mirror,” she continued as she stepped out, wiping her hands on the black guest towel.

 

“Oh, that,” replied Spike. “Well, you never know who’ll be dropping in, do you? Like to be prepared.”

 

“Oh, goddess, you put it in for her, didn’t you? I bet she never even noticed.” She put her hand on Spike’s shoulder. “You poor baby. She is the idiot. Why, if you were my type...”

 

He touched her cheek gently, “I’d still be in love with her.”

 

 

Although Spike kept things fairly neat for a man, Tara decided to tidy up a few things. She picked up a piece of paper that had fallen under the bed. “What’s this?” She read:

 

Golden, sunlight bathed

Untouchable light

I, cold, dark, unwarmable,

Warmed, by you

 

Spike saw her reading the paper and snatched it away. “Don’t read that,” he growled. “That’s private.”

 

Tara was confused. “Why don’t you want me to read it?” she asked. “It’s a lovely poem. Who wrote it?”

 

Spike smiled. “You really like it?”

 

Tara smiled back. “You wrote it, didn’t you? Wow. It’s about Buffy, isn’t it? I wish she could see it; she might smarten up a bit.”

 

Spike folded the paper and put it in his pocket. “You don’t know what it means to me that you like it. But I don’t want Buffy reading it. She’d only laugh.”

 

Tara took Spike’s hand and looked into his eyes. “Then she is a fool. But I don’t think for a moment that she’d laugh.”

 

 

Two evenings later, Tara entered the crypt with two paper bags in her hand. “Dinner time,” she said. “Takeout from the Bronze. Got you an onion blossom.” She took a container from the second bag. “And some blood from the butcher shop.”

 

Spike took the container gratefully. “Thanks, luv. What would I do without you?”

 

Tara unwrapped her veggieburger. “I have to talk to you, Spike. Your kindness these last few days has meant more to me than you will ever know. When I think what would have happened if you hadn’t taken me in...”

 

Spike wiped the blood from his chin with a napkin. “Think nothin’ of it. Glad to help.”

 

“Spike,” she continued, “my friend Sally just lost her roommate. She’s going out east to another college. Sally’s asked me to move in and share rent, and I said yes. I’ll be getting out of your hair in the morning.”

 

“Tomorrow,” Spike said. “You’re leaving tomorrow?”

 

“It’s the best thing,” Tara replied. “Thank you for everything.” They finished the meal in silence.

 

At dawn, Tara packed her belongings and headed for the crypt exit. “I’ll miss you, friend,” she said.

 

“Hm,” said Spike. “Friend. I like the sound of that.” Tara threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He hugged back. “Don’t give up on Buffy,” she whispered in his ear. “I saw her yesterday. She misses you more than she’d ever admit. Try to be patient. Love makes us all stupid.”

 

Spike kissed Tara on the forehead. “Bye. Be well.”

 

Tara picked up her bag and left his home.

 

“God,” he said, “I never noticed how quiet it is in here.”


End file.
